Next Generation
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Twenty years has passed since Morganthe's defeat and new families are created, but what happens when a student of Morganthe tries to get revenge for his teacher? One wizard has the power to save the Spiral and another has the power to control the Forbidden Magic. Which one will defeat the dark wizard and save the Spiral?
1. Character List

Wizard101 Next Generation

Characters

Alura DawnGate

Relative(s): Nolan StormGate's daughter. Rowan DawnRiver's daughter.

Age: Thirteen years old

Description: She has long pink hair that reaches mid-back and seems to have a mind of its own since no matter how she brushes it, it will always stay wild and gray eyes. Wears any piece of clothing that's silver with white trimming. Has a pet dragon that's purple with dark blue wings and underbelly named Lady Xena. She has a terrible temper and will unleash a blast of purple-blue fire at anyone that annoys her mistress. She is the Dragon Princess of Dragonspyre since her mother is the Dragon Empress.

Personality: She is child-like and outgoing like her mother but is always serious like her father. She is best friends with Morgan DrakeThorn. She likes to be with friends and makes friends with anyone. She is also wild and loves to watch her older brother amuse himself constantly.

Love Interest/Lover: None

Best Friend(s): Morgan DrakeThorn, William TallStaff, Tristan DrakeThorn, and Brandon Drake

School(s): Balance

* * *

Daniel StormRiver

Relative(s): Nolan StormGate's son. Rowan DawnRiver's son. Alura DawnGate's older brother.

Age: Sixteen years old

Description: He has pure white hair that spikes downwards when he has his hat on, or all the time and purple eyes. Wears any piece of clothing that's purple with dark blue trimming. Has a pet Hydra with one yellow head, one green head, and one black head on a white body named Rascal since he acts like one when his master isn't on a quest. He is the Dragon Prince since his mother is the Dragon Empress.

Personality: He is funny and air-headed, much to his father's complaint. He likes to see people happy so he does all sorts of funny things to amuse them. He constantly is on-and-off with a lot of girlfriends and never settles with one since he always messes up somehow. He likes to see his sister happy and will do anything to keep her happy.

Love Interest/Lover: None(for now)

School(s): Primary is Storm and Secondary is Ice

* * *

Morgan DrakeThorn

Relative(s): Malorn AshThorn's daughter. Destiny Drake's daughter. Tristan DrakeThorn's twin sister.

Age: Thirteen years old

Description: She has long waist length black hair which a couple of her bangs sweep to the ends of her eyes and has amber-brown eyes. Wears anything that's purple and yellow or a pure white. Has her mother's gold and silver dragon Hunter with her all the time. He is playful like her but always causes her trouble, sometimes she thinks that he would be better off with her mother.

Personality: She is very energetic, almost to the point where she has unlimited energy and talks back to anyone that is rude to her. She has a bond with the strange ring that she had ever since she was born. She can talk telepathically to her twin brother and even Nolan has no theory on why they can do that.

Love Interest/Lover: None

Best Friend(s): William TallStaff, Alura DawnGate, and Brandon Drake

School(s): Storm

* * *

Tristan DrakeThorn

Relative(s): Malorn AshThorn's son. Destiny Drake's son. Morgan DrakeThorn's twin brother.

Age: Thirteen years old

Description: He has shaggy yet spiky light brown hair and gray eyes. Wears anything that is pure white. Has a pet Storm Hound named Mocha with him all the time. She is very loyal to the twins and gives both of them the 'Storm Hound' card and will do anything she can to protect them and keep Hunter in control.

Personality: He is excited and wild at the same time. He is a rare wizard that is born once every one hundred years. He had Mocha ever since he was a baby and found a dying mother who entrusted him with her egg. He can talk telepathically to his twin sister and even Nolan has no theory on why they can do that.

Love Interest/Lover: None

Best Friends: William TallStaff, Alura DawnGate, Daniel StormRiver, and Brandon Drake

School(s): All of them

* * *

William TallStaff

Relative(s): Boris TallStaff's son.

Age: Fourteen years old

Description: He has tamed silver hair which has short spikes and pale blue eyes that look gray colored. He has a pet Storm Bird named Midnight that always has a surprise entrance. He loves to surprise everyone that his master is friends with, even after is master tells them to 'brace themselves'.

Personality: He is studious like his father but he can bring himself back to reality most of the time. He is very talkative but keeps himself from speaking too much when he has a book in his face. He likes to watch his friends surprised faces from his pet's entrances. He also likes to help people with difficult puzzles or any problems.

Love Interest/Lover: Alura DawnGate(love interest), and Morgan DrakeThorn(later love interest)

Best Friends: Alura DawnGate, Daniel StormRiver, Brandon Drake, Tristan DrakeThorn, and Morgan DrakeThorn

School(s): Primary is Storm and Secondary is unknown

* * *

Brandon Drake

Relative(s): Melissa Drake's son. Father is unknown.

Age: Eight years old

Description: He has mid-length, dark green hair that is never brushable and yellow eyes. He has a pet Nice Dragon named Lucky that always tries to stop Midnight's surprise entrances. He is shy when his master is in a huge group of friends and likes to hide under his master's hat, which he gets immediately yelled at.

Personality: He is laid-back and easy going, unless someone threatens him then he's determined and hard to get. He likes adventure but also likes taking the easy way out instead of doing it thoroughly like the others. He can get lost easily so he has to teleport to the others when he does get lost, even if they're around the corner.

Love Interest/Lover: None

Best Friend(s): Morgan DrakeThorn and Tristan DrakeThorn(he doesn't want any friends outside of his family)

School(s): Primary is Life and Secondary is Myth


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Children

At the StormDawn household...

"I'm home!" A voice shouted as the front door opened and closed. Walking towards the kitchen was a thirteen year old girl with wild pink hair that reaches mid-back and gray eyes before stopping in the living room and looked around. "Hello? Mom? Dad? Daniel?" She put her bag beside the coffee table and took of her white-strapped silver boots before walking into the kitchen. And what was going on in the kitchen was what she wasn't expecting.

A boy, three years older than her, with white hair that spikes downwards with purple eyes was chasing a purple dragon with blue wings and underbelly that was holding a piece of fruit as a tri-headed dragon; one yellow head, one green head, and one black head on a white body, tried to help him get the dragon. "Danny?" She asked curiously before the dragon sat on her head, squishing her pointed hat.

"Xena took my last piece of Glowing Star Fruit, and was annoying me to hell!" 'Danny' shouted as the purple-blue dragon dropped the piece in her hand, which she instantly ate. "Alu!" He shouted as he watched her eat it. "I had to go through three portals and walked through two lava rivers to get here," 'Alu' said as she finished the piece of fruit. "I'm hungry."

He gave an unimpressed look before going back to do the dishes, which was what he was doing before he went to get a snack. "It would've helped if you'd been here earlier to help with the housework." He replied as he washed the dishes then handed them to his pet that held them while Xena used her wings to blow dry them. "What does going through three portals and walking through two lava rivers don't you understand!" She shouted as she reached for another Glowing Star Fruit as the front door opened.

"Don't start a fight you two!" A male voice shouted before walking into the kitchen. He was around thirty-two with scraggly white hair that reached past his shoulders, slightly dark skin, and gray eyes as he stared at the duo with an unimpressed look as he noticed what they were doing. "Why are you two yelling at each other?" He asked curiously, slightly wanting to know and slightly annoyed at the same time. "I said that it would help if she'd been here earlier." 'Danny' answered irritated. "And I said I went through three portals and two lava rivers to get home!" 'Alu' shouted at him.

"Well why didn't you teleport?" He asked mockingly. "My teacher said to not teleport until I get my spell correct." She replied irritated. "I don't care abut how early or late either of you get home," Their father replied, slightly angry. "As long as you both are home safely."

"I'm going to do my homework." 'Alu' said as she reached for her backpack, only to realize it wasn't there. "Okay, which pet stole my backpack?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face. "I think it teleported to somewhere," 'Danny' said as he pulled out what looked like a cell phone but it could keep track of what teleported and where it went. "You might want to see Grandfather Titan since that's where it went."

"Can't anything go right without it suddenly teleporting?!" She shouted as she headed for the front door. "Wait! It's in Ambrose's Castle, now Golem Court, now Fire Cat Alley, and..." A white-and-gold backpack appeared in the air before falling on 'Alu's head and making her grunt in pain. "Now it's here." 'Alu' glared at him before going upstairs with her backpack in her hand as Xena followed her silently.

"Daniel.." The man said as he stared at his only son. "Sorry Dad," Daniel said as he finished washing the dishes. "I didn't remember where I left my teleporter, but seeing that Alura's backpack randomly teleported... I think I mistook her backpack for mine." "What the- DANIEL!" "And I really need to take it out of there!" He said as he held out his telesearcher, and looked to see where Alura's backpack was now. "I've got to go!" He shouted as Alura walked down the stairs and he ran out the door.

"Where are you going?!" Alura shouted curiously as she watched her brother run to the teleport door. "Your backpack in on it's way to Krokotopia, and I don't think one of the archeologists would like to go through it and find your homework and my teleporter!" Daniel replied before using the Krokotopia key and going through the door. "He is really high-strung." Alura said as her father sighed and shook his head behind her.

* * *

"I can't believe it." A thirteen year old girl with long waist-length black hair which a couple of bangs sweep to the ends of her amber-brown eyes muttered to a boy, the same age as her with shaggy yet spiky light brown hair and green eyes, as they stood under Torrence's branches and waited for Tennant and Lowe to get help to recapture the pets that escaped from their store.

"At least I learned the Storm Shield," The brunette said with laughter in his voice. "So we won't get so much wet." The raven turned to glare at him before turning back to stare at the two Pet Shop boys recapture the pets with the help of two wizards. "Let's just go home." She said as she stepped out from under Torrance's branches to head towards the gaping hole where the Death School used to be.

The brunette followed her and looked around to see if anyone was watching them before turning towards the hole and mumbled a foreign phrase. As he finished stairs made out of levitating rocks appeared and walked up them to a teleporter door. The brunette fished out the castle key and handed it to the raven who used it to unlock the door and then opened it.

The place the door opened to looked a lot like a Royal Playhouse, but there was a few differences: the castle was gothic but didn't have anything sharp-looking on it, the theater looked like it was made out of polished white brick while the roof was made out of sanded wood, and there was more than enough land to grow plants and for their mother's pets to run around.

Speaking of pets running around...

A gray Piggle with multi-colored stars on its belly flew past them with a pink Piggle flying behind it. "Mom has _way _too many pets." The raven said as she and her brother stared at the two Piggles before hearing a voice. "Hey! Get back here!" Now running past them was a woman in her thirties with waist-length light brown hair and amber-brown eyes shouted as she chased the two Piggles.

"I think one of them stole something." The brunette said as he walked to sit on the steel seats of the theater. "It looks like Mom might be needing help later catching those two." The raven said as she sat down next to the brunette.

They got started on their homework as they ignored their mother's shouting at her pets to drop whatever it was that they stole from her. "I wonder when Dad's coming home?" The raven asked as she and her brother finished their homework and waited for their mother to calm down. "Destiny what it going on?!" A male voice shouted and made them instantly smirk at each other. "Dad's home." They said as they left the theater to see their mother, Destiny, covered from her shoulders up in three Piggles, one pink, one gray, and the last one was white, as another wizard stared at her in shock.

He had shaggy yet spiky black hair and green eyes wearing silver trimmed black clothes and was holding a matching jester's hat in his hand. "One of them probably ate my necklace," Destiny said as the white Piggle burped loudly and out of its mouth came a necklace with a Myth symbol. "Nevermind." She finished as her husband picked up the necklace and tried to shoo the Piggles off of her.

* * *

"Let's see where this one goes." A fourteen year old boy with short spiked silver hair and pale blue eyes mumbled to himself as he stood on a step-ladder to put a book away on the highest shelf. "Hey Will." A female voice sounded out, making him turn around but he forgot he was on a step-ladder.

"Ow!" He said as he got off the floor and saw who shouted to him. "Morgan!" He shouted as she started picking books off of him with a eight year old boy with mid-length ragged dark green hair and yellow eyes helping her... before he moved behind her. "Brandon still doesn't trust anyone that's not you or Tristan?" He asked curiously as the younger moved further behind her. "You know him," The raven-haired girl with amber-brown eyes said as she tried to coax her cousin out from behind her, but to no avail. "He only trusts his family."

"I still wonder if something happened to cause that." 'Will' said as he gathered the books in a pile before turning to fix the step ladder. "You are just like Uncle Boris." Morgan said as she and Brandon watch him freeze up before swiftly turning around to stare at her. "How am I like Dad?!" He shouted, making Brandon shrink behind her again. "William, you both work in a library and you both know every word in the books throughout the whole library!" That made Brandon laugh as he tried to muffle it with his hand.

"You have a point," William said as he turned back to the step ladder only to be screeched at by a Storm Bird. "AAAAAHHHH!" Morgan and Brandon shouted as William laughed to the point that he fell to the ground as the Storm Bird looked at them in amusement.

"MIDNIGHT! WILLIAM!"


End file.
